This invention relates generally to therapeutic massagers. In particular, the present invention is an electro-magnetic impact massager incorporated into a garment that can be worn about the chest and back, which aids in the loosening and elimination of mucus from the lungs of a person. Specifically, the impact massager would be useful to a person affected by cystic fibrosis.
Cystic fibrosis is a deadly, hereditary disease that effects the mucus secreting glands of the body. The disease causes an overproduction of mucus that eventually fills the pulmonary lobes (i.e., lungs). The excess mucus must be removed daily to reduce its buildup and the attendant risk of infection. Presently, treatment involves an aerosol therapy three or four times a day to obtain bronchial drainage, along with a daily physical pounding on the chest cavity wall to loosen mucus within the lungs for expectoration. Daily treatment can range from four to six hours and requires a respiratory therapist or a trained individual to provide the pummeling of the chest.
Therapeutic devices for relieving a person from an accumulation of mucus within the lungs are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,050 to Goldfarb discloses one such therapeutic device. The therapeutic device is a vest-like massaging garment designed to overlie the chest and back of a wearer. The massaging garment includes a plurality of electro-mechanical vibrators whose positions on the garment are adjustable to conform to the particular user. The vibrators are held in pockets arranged about the vest in three rows of three vibrators each, with an additional vibrator in an elevated position on the back of the user between the shoulder blades. The vibrators are operated in parallel from a 110 volt main power source. The massaging garment further includes a cyclic timer switch that sequentially switches power from the lowest to the middle and then to the upper row of vibrators.
Each electro-mechanical vibrator includes a disconnectable connection device which allows the vibrator to be disconnected and removed from one pocket in the vest and placed in another pocket at a different location. Each electro-mechanical vibrator is defined by a coil which acts to energize a laminated core so as to operate a magnetic armature attached to one side of the laminated core. The magnetic armature is somewhat elastic so as to be able to move up and down against the face of the laminated core in the rhythm of the current applied to the coil. The armature further includes a plastic cover that reduces the impact of the armature on the human body. The amplitude of vibration of the electro-mechanical vibrators is controlled by a rheostat. However, since the electro-mechanical vibrators are bulky by their nature, they protrude from the garment. These characteristics undoubtedly contribute to the cumbersome and uncomfortable nature of this garment.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved therapeutic massagers. In particular, there is a need for a therapeutic massager that is comfortable to wear. Moreover, there is a need for a therapeutic massager that is portable and efficiently applies vibrational forces to the body region requiring massage. A therapeutic massager of this type that is convenient-to-use and does not require the aid of others would be especially useful for people affected by cystic fibrosis.